Milestones
by Thesixthfaction
Summary: When Percy goes to Annabeth's office, he gets an unexpected suprise...
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: When Percy goes to Annabeth's office, he gets an unexpected suprise..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also do not own any brands/companies mentioned in this story._

_Author's Note: This story has been rated M. If you do not know what that implies, it means that there is sexual content and some strong language. (It's not that much.) If you are not mature enough to read this genre, then feel free to browse through another FanFiction account. I do not want criticism in the review section due to the fact that I gave you this specific warning._

* * *

><p>As Percy Jackson walked into his newly-wed wife's office building, he was holding a white bag filled with a burrito from Chipotle, one of Annabeth's most treasured lunches.<p>

The lobby was decorated with variously colored couches, which were only covered by a modicum amount of people. On the flat-screen television was a football game, which was a waste of electricity, as no one was watching.

Percy arrived at an overly zealous woman's desk, where the perky woman was almost bouncing off the walls. "Would you please mention what floor Annabeth Chase is on." Percy said with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just surrogating for the usual concierge, she's sick today," she cheerfully rambled.

"So you don't know where my wife is?"

"Nope!"

"You know what?" Percy calmly seethed, "I'll just find her myself."

"Oh by the way," the woman said, her perky demeanor not even wavering, "You're not supposed to go to the concierge to find where somebody's located. Have a great day!"

Percy groaned. He would never find his wife.

* * *

><p>After texting Annabeth, Percy finally found out where she was at. Floor three-the place with the gaudy rooms.<p>

He knocked on the chintzy, ochre door that was absolutely horrifying, and Annabeth said, "Come in."

She was wearing a laudable blazer that accented her hourglass figure, which is one of the many things that Percy loves about her. "You look really hot."

"I know," Annabeth ingratiated smugly. "But your not bad on the eyes either, handsome."

Percy blushed. They had been married for six months, at the time, yet she could still fluster him with short phrases like that.

"Well, you look totally sexy." Percy said, raising his eyebrows. This was now Annabeth's turn to blush.

"Thank you," she said, biting her lip. As she walked over to Percy, she seductively swayed her hips. "You know what I'd really like?" Her hand was now trailing down his chest.

Percy was now breathing hard. "What?"

"You." Annabeth pulled his pants down, only to reveal chartreuse boxers. Annabeth snorted, but was cut off by Percy sucking her neck. He nuzzled the back of her ear with his nose, and she moaned.

"Annabeth, be quieter, they'll hear us!" Percy nagged.

"I don't really give a shit, Percy." He started to trail kisses down her neck, and bit on the flesh over her collarbone, she moaned again, which turned him on. A lot.

He took of her blazer and white pencil skirt, revealing a black lacy bra, and black corset thong that made Percy get harder and longer. They hadn't even started having sex, and he was already starting to pant.

He kissed her neck again and tilted her head, giving him better access. She unclipped the back of her bra, revealing her perky breasts.

Percy groaned, and then started kneading them. She was now moaning, her nipples erect, and Percy was pretty damn sure that he could come even before the process. Annabeth kissed him down his abdomen, swirling her tongue around his belly button, and then stopping.

She ripped off his boxers, revealing his seven-inch member. Annabeth also yanked off the thong, looking into Percy's dark green eyes, a phenomenon that only occurs when he's in a lustful situation.

He situated his erection into her wet vagina, and started thrusting. With every thrust came a moan, which was what usually occurred when they had sex.

After only a few minutes, Percy came, shortly followed by Annabeth. She then asked him if he wanted another orgasm, which he replied with an eager 'yes.'

She decided to try something else, like giving him oral. She put her mouth around his dick, and started swirling her tongue over the sensitive head. Percy groaned again, which made her start to slowly tease him.

She went really slow, pulling her mouth up and down his manhood, which made Percy groan in agony. She started to pump it with her hand, and he finally got to come again.

She then tried to give him a third orgasm, because she really loved this boy. She sat on top of his hard member, and started to ride him.

Percy cried out, which covered up the sound of a woman over the PA saying, "Miss Chase, you have company."

The door clicked, revealing a chubby boy holding slovenly stacked papers. He covered his eyes with his hands, squealed, and threw them all over the ground. The boy, whose name was Frank Zhang, politely walked out of the door, but then screamed out into the hallways.

Percy and Annabeth blushed, put on their clothes, and saw multiple architects out in the hallway.

One of the men, Leo Valdez, smirked, noticing her bed-head and collared shirt ripped at the hem.

Annabeth's face was now the color of roses, one of Percy's newly favorite colors, as it was the color of Annabeth's face when he put his hand down her shirt and kneaded her breasts.

She took the clip out of her neat bun, keeping her blond princess-y hair covering her neck, trying to hide her freshly-made hickeys.

When she walked out of the building later that day, she realized one thing: She never got to eat her burrito.

* * *

><p>On a Sunday at ten o' clock in the morning, Annabeth realized that her period was two weeks late. She immediately called her friend Thalia, notifying her to buy some birth control devices and a bottle of water.<p>

An hour later, at eleven o' clock, Thalia arrived in her black Range Rover, with two grocery bags in hand. She rushed inside the small Jackson house, not caring if she stepped on some of the hyacinths or topiaries with her black stilettos, as Percy was out swimming at one of the country clubs.

"Okay," she determinedly said, now inside, "Drink all of this water, so you can make a lot of pee." Thalia handed Annabeth the cerulean bottle of Dasani water, winking as she did this.

Annabeth chugged the water like a car with gasoline, and then went into the bathroom. After urinating on five of the white sticks, she waited for the results. A pink line surfaced on the stick, indicating that she was pregnant. Annabeth inwardly cheered, and then threw up again.

After brushing her teeth, she told Thalia about the results. "You need to call Percy," she said.

"But what if they're all lying to us?" Annabeth asked.

"They're plastic sticks, not fucking people," Thalia countered.

"You're right." Annabeth said. She then picked up her iPhone 5S, and clicked on the phone button.

Percy seemed to be driving home, because she could hear the song Shake It Off blaring. Percy was singing along, his voice screeching like nails on a chalkboard.

"Babe," Annabeth started, "Guess what."

Percy turned the radio down by a large margin, and then asked, "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so let me just say, I'm very sorry that I deleted all of my stories. I did it because I felt they weren't up to the standards I wanted them to be at.<strong>

**Also, this was a chapter filled to the brim with shameless smut. It may remain a one-shot, but it also might become a three-shot! the second chapter about Annabeth's cravings in pregnancy and the third chapter being about Percy and Annabeth's three or four kids. You can PM me or leave your thoughts in the review section if you'd like me to continue this story.**

**Finally, shoutout to Bellalou5! She inspired me to write the ending with Thalia and Annabeth with Chapter 1 of _Fate Fell Short_. Everyone should go follow/favorite her! By the way, if I write the next chapter, it'll be based off of _Cravings _by:MaydayParade8123**

**-Thesixthfaction**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

There will be no scheduled updates today, due to me being hard at work on another story. This is really all I had to say, but I don't want to waste an author's note on something as pointless as that. So, here are some of my ideas for future stories:

1. Spy AU- Annabeth is a spy for the CIA, and meets Percy Jackson along the way. (Currently the fic I'm writing.) This will seem to be K+ at the beginning! but I promise it'll turn into T. However, if you like Jasper and Percabeth fluff/smut, then this probably isn't your story, as there isn't going to be copious amounts. It will have a detailed plot, though. (Writing is on hiatus.)

2. Cravings- In this sequel to _Milestones, _Annabeth is pregnant, and Percy is doing the best he can to fulfill her needs. Based off of Cravings, by MaydayParade8123. Go check her out!

3. YouTuber/Singer AU- In which Annabeth is a famous YouTuber, and Percy is a sensational artist. It has the longest storyboard, and will be super fluffy ;)

4. Skiing fic- Annabeth goes to Colorado over Spring Break, because her family forced her to, and she loves skiing. But then she meets Percy, a terrible skier who she voluntarily helps. It super cute, and I think you will love it!

5. Friendship fic- Rachel and Annabeth are friends, wondering where Percy could've gone. Set after TLO, and will probably be really depressing.

6. Just Girly Things- Annabeth is pampered by the Aphrodite Cabin for her date with Percy.

I hope you guys like these! Sorry for no updates and for wasting a chapter on an author's note. PM me or review, and tell me what you think of these stories!

* * *

><p><strong>-Thesixthfaction<strong>


End file.
